Hersh
| latest = | last = }} Hersh is a fixer working for Special Counsel in the clean-up of Alicia Corwin's murder. He is also a part of the team that takes out threats to the country via the Relevant List of the Machine referred to as "research". It is made clear in "God Mode" that he is aware that "research" really is the Machine. Biography 2010 He interrogated a suspect named Asif, who was suspected of bombing a ferry. He along with Special Counsel decided to let asif accomplish his mission in order to prevent Ingram from telling the public about the machine. He shot the translator and freed Asif from the prison and brought him to the ferry where Ingram was meeting with a reporter about the machine. He then ordered asif to destroy the ferry and was present with him till he was ready to destroy the ferry. He then fled the scene before asif caused the ferry to explode, which killed Ingram. 2012 After Alicia Corwin was found dead and the investigation was handed over to the NYPD 8th Precinct, Hersh was sent there to make sure that "the investigation is a dead end". He stole Corwin's case file and corrupted digital records as well as the ballistics report. To clean up loose ends, he went to her hotel room and collected personal effects and later gained access to the cold storage room at the morgue where Corwin's body had been examined to remove an RFID chip from under her skin. Parallel to corrupting the Corwin investigation, Special Counsel also sent Hersh to track down Denton Weeks, who had disappeared on private business and was later found dead after Root shot him. When Special Counsel learned of Reese's recent arrest, he instructed Hersh to kill Reese and the other three people arrested. Following the instruction he pulled out a gun in front of a group of policemen and shot into the air several times. He was arrested and taken to Rikers Island and managed to kill Brian Kelly, one of the four men who were arrested on suspicion of being "The Man in the Suit." He attempted to kill Reese too but Elias stopped him before he had a chance to do so. 2013 Hersh is freed from Rikers Island, and tracks Reese to a hotel where he saves the latest POI. Hersh and Reese engage in a brief fight with Reese defeating Hersh. Hersh later received a call from the Special Counsel telling him there is a situation in Washington D.C. He later meets with Special Counsel and briefs him on rogue agent Samantha Shaw. He claims that he trained Shaw himself and that she is one of the best operatives they have. Under orders from Special Counsel he later poisons Shaw and leaves her to die before telling her she is a good agent and that he is sorry. Unknown to Hersh and Special Counsel, Shaw survives due to the efforts of Team Machine (Reese, Finch, Carter, Fusco and the assistance of Leon). Later in the episode He frees Special Counsel from him being tied up in his chair and along with his men pursue Finch, Shaw, Root and Reese, during which they kill the only survivor of a group relating to the Machine. Later he, his men and Special Counsel arrive at the place where the Machine is stored, only to learn that Finch already set the Machine free. After Finch, Shaw, Root and Reese leave the room, Hersh is instructed to kill everyone in the room including his former boss and his men by an unseen woman who is in charge of the Relevant List mission. Later, Hersh meets the woman and tells her that the Machine has made contact and given the number of a threat to America. The unseen woman tells Hersh to get a team together. Notable victims *Nathan Ingram (killed in an explosion by Asif, who was on Hersh's orders) *Special Counsel (shot on the order of Ma'am) *Unnamed Engineer in the room where the machine was (Shot on the order of Ma'am *Brian Kelly Hung to death thinking that he was Reese *Lawrence Szilard Shot by a member of his team ,on hersh's orders, in order to prevent him from getting his information out *Translator (Shot) * Reese attempted twice failed both times (1st attempt tried to kill but saved by Elias, second attempt fought but was defeated and was critically injured by Reese, but survived) * Samantha Shaw attempted failed (injected with a lethal substance ,but she survived) * Root attempted to snipe from a member of his team, who was on hersh's orders, failed Notes *Hersh learns about the Machine in "God Mode" and he refers to it as "research". It is very likely that after the death of Special Counsel, Hersh is in charge of protecting the country via the Relevant list, however he does answer to the unseen woman. Previously whenever he appears in surveillance footage, he is assigned a white square. At the end of "God Mode" he is seen with a yellow square after leaving the unseen woman. *It is possible that Hersh is (formerly) an Intelligence Support Activity (ISA) operator, because of the specialized skill-set he displays when carrying out tasks for the Special Counsel, and in "Relevance", he explains to Special Counsel that he had trained Samantha Shaw. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters with yellow box